Amor en 7 Dias
by Athena Yabuki
Summary: Mi primer fic yaoi... YuriyXKai... universo alterno... kai esta siendo hostigado por alguien.. lograra descubrir quen es? yeaa ya esta completo!
1. Chapter 1

AMOR EN 7 DIAS…

ADVERTENCIA: Si son homofóbicos mejor saltense a otro fic porke este es Yaoi… XD no lo creyeron de mi? Pues ai les va…!! Es un YuriyxKai asi que advertidos ya estan…

----------

CAPÍTULO 1

HOSTIGADO

"Es oficial, he empezado a odiar a alguien… esa persona que no me ha dejado en paz desde que llegue….

No se que es lo que yo haya hecho para molestarle, para provocarlo… pero es seguro que he empezado a odiarlo…"

La noche empieza a caer… las personas empiezan a dirigirse a sus casas, a diferencia de otras noches, esta es diferente… la gente va de prisa ya que la lluvia empieza a caer…

Entre la gente apresurada, un chico bajito, de cabellos azules se dirige sin prisa a su casa… a pesar de llevar el ceño fruncido sobre esos ojos carmin, su aspecto se ve muy deteriorado, camina entre la gente sin buscar algun lugar para esperar a que la lluvia cese… al parecer tuvo una pelea de la que no salio bien librado…

Una de sus manos toca su abdomen, la otra esta muy lastimada para moverse, su frente sangra, sus piernas no responden como deberian, esta mal herido…

::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::

DIA 1:

Son las 5:00 am, es hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela… que horror…

El chico de cabellos azules abre los ojos, molesto, por la alarma del reloj que hace un ruido que podria reventar los oidos de cualquiera, sobre todo si es lo primero que se escucha al despertar…

Molesto, arroja el reloj contra la pared y vuelve a dormir, pero el segundo reloj empieza a escucharse…

-maldición…

Kai hiwatari no tiene mas remedio que levantarse de tan comodo colchon para ir a la escuela… sobre todo porque para el ese dia es el primer dia de clase… demonios…

Despues de un rato de estar meditando sentado, decide alistarse para irse a la escuela; afuera hace frio, por lo que opta por llevar una chaqueta, pantalon y guantes negros, acompañados de una bufanda roja…

-maldición…

Aun seguia maldiciendo por tener que ir a la escuela; su abuelo, Voltaire, despues de muchos años de estarle rogando al fin le permitio vivir solo, con la unica condicion de que debia ir a la escuela; no precisamente para que se educara, solamente para que no le diera mas problemas y lo dejara en paz…

El lugar donde vivia no es muy amplio, solo hay un sofa, una pequeña cocina, un librero y una cama, además del baño y el closet… ni siquiera habia una televisión, era completamente sencillo…

Esta vez no decide desayunar, de hecho nunca lo hacia, solo unas contadas veces… solo toma su mochila y las llaves y sale de su departamento…

---

Ya afuera, decide ir lentamente, no es que no quisiera llegar a su destino, sino que acostumbraba caminar lento, aunque eso le costara llegar tarde a clase, al fin de cuentas eso era lo que menos le importaba…

El sol aun no salía, aun estaba oscuro, de vez en cuando pasaban algunos autos dirigiendose a sus respectivos destinos; a Kai no le gustaba salir si habia muchas personas, asi que acostumbraba salir muy temprano o muy tarde para no tener que toparse con calles congestionadas de gente…

…a fin de cuentas era temprano, podia caminar o correr si le daba la gana, eso no importaba…

El viento comenzo a soplar, el chico cerro los ojos para sentir el viento en su rostro… un movimiento estupido….

Un ruido lo hizo abrir de golpe los ojos. Estaba en medio de la calle y un auto estaba a punto de embestirlo, no sabia si era por miedo, nerviosismo o estupidez, pero a pesar de ver el auto tan cerca no fue capaz de mover un musculo…

Lo ultimo que recordo fue un golpe en la cabeza…

… no precisamente de un auto. Afortunadamente, alguien logro salvarlo, un chico pelirrojo que casualmente caminaba por la otra acera logro empujarlo para que no fuera golpeado por el auto…

Cerro los ojos en señal de dolor mientras sobaba su nuca, habia caido sentado pero se habia golpeado fuerte en la cabeza con un muro de concreto…

-diablos-se quejo.

Abrio los ojos, ya no le dolia mucho, asi que decidio levantarse, pero… un pequeño problema hizo que se detuviera… sobre el estaba un chico pelirrojo, su cara sumida entre las piernas del peliazul, lo que haria que cualquier otra persona que los viera pensara otra cosa…

-¿podrias hacerme el favor de quitarte de ahí?-le dice Kai de forma serena…

-oye…! Fijate por donde vas la proxima vez!! Casi te matan ¿sabes?

-no soy idiota, ya sabia que el auto me iba a arrollar

-y porque no te hiziste a un lado?

-no es asunto tuyo…

-todavía te atreves a insultarme despues de que te salve la vida, idiota!?

- jumn…

Kai no respondio. Solamente se levanto de donde estaba y siguio caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando al chico pelirrojo en el suelo y con ganas de partirle la cara al peliazul…

---

La clase esta por comenzar, en el aula estan casi todos los alumnos, que voltean a la puerta al mismo tiempo al ver que alguien entraba…

… era Yuriy Ivanov, un chico pelirrojo, alto y de ojos azules que sin saludar a nadie se dirigio a su asiento. Un par de chicos llegaron a saludarlo…

Uno era mas alto que Ivanov, de cabello lavanda, Bryan; y el otro un poco mas bajo, de cabello negro y ojos amarillos, Ray…

-que hay, Yuriy?-pregunta el mas alto- porque a estas horas?

-no es tu asunto, Bryan… fue culpa de un idiota que me encontre en la calle

-te asalto o que?-pregunta Ray en forma de broma

-tu crees que alguien se atreva a asaltarme?

-lo dudo, siendo el mas problemático de la escuela no creo que alguien quiera tener una pelea contigo…-responde Bryan a la pregunta del pelirrojo

Yuriy ivanov era un tipo problemático y mal portado en la escuela, comúnmente lo podias encontrar en los barrios bajos peleando con pandilleros o tambien robando pequeñas tiendas, ya habia estado en la carcel muchas veces y eso le habia dejado muy mala fama entre la escuela…

- y que? Vas a vengarte de el?-pregunta Ray en tono burlon

-necesito estudiarlo, saber todo sobre el… y luego dar el golpe… eso le enseñara a no meterse con Yuriy Ivanov…-le responde el pelirrojo mientras golpea la paleta del pupitre con el puño cerrado

Byan y Ray no hacen mas que reir. Lo unico que sentian es lastima por el pobre infeliz al que Yuriy iba a hostigar hasta hartarse, aunque fuera por una estupidez, cosa que siempre hacia en la escuela…

Las risas de los chicos fueron cesadas cuando llego el profesor… que llego acompañado de otra persona.

-sientense todos de una vez-indica el profesor- el dia de hoy les presentare a su nuevo compañero. Su nombre es Kai Hiwatari…

Todos miraron curiosos al chico, que a pesar de su aspecto rudo, lucia nervioso al ver a tantas personas, podria jurarse que se veia algo sonrojado al ver que lo observaban.

Pero quiza el mas sorprendido era Ivanov. Ese nuevo chico era el infeliz con el que se habia topado en la mañana

Sin decir palabra alguna, Kai se dirigio a un asiento en el fondo del salon…

Ray vio la expresion de Yuriy asi que decidio preguntar que ocurria…

- es… es el idiota de esta mañana…

-Kai Hiwatari?-dijo Ray, al ver el aspecto de Kai, que para el era, en pocas palabras, un enano timido escondido en una actitud de chico rudo - no estes jugando!!

-hablo en serio! Ese imbecil me las va a pagar…!!

-bueno, no creo que necesites nuestra ayuda para hostigarlo…

-nunca la he necesitado, Ray…

---

Las clases siguieron de forma normal, aunque estuviese atento, Kai no sabia palabra alguna de lo que trataban las clases, solo veia a algun punto en medio de la nada…

Mientras tanto, yuriy pensaba en como seria la mejor manera de molestarlo… de hacerle saber quien era el jefe…

"golpearlo, hostigarlo, amenazarlo, robar su casa… que puedo hacer?"

---

La hora de salir llego mas rapido de lo planeado, y todos corrian a la salida, como si hubieran sido liberados despues de muchos años. A Kai no le gustaba que hubiera muchas personas juntas asi que decidio esperar a que todos se fueran para poder irse el tambien…

… que grave error…

Caminando por los pasillos, una mano jalo la roja bufanda del peliazul, haciendo que le cortara el aire parcialmente, eso hizo que abriera mas los ojos por lo sorprendido que estaba. Otra mano le cubre los ojos, haciendo que impida ver a su agresor…

Hiwatari intenta liberarse, pero es empujado contra la pared, ahora la mano que sujetaba la bufanda sujeta sus muñecas y una pierna del agresor detiene las piernas del peliazul, que suelta un leve quejido al momento del golpe…

Esta prisionero, y empieza a sentirse por primera vez desesperado ya que no tiene salida, siente la respiracion de su agresor en su rostro, eso lo hace sentirse aun mas desesperado y nervioso… no puede hacer nada, el tipo lo tiene…

… siente unos labios tocar a los suyos…

…el peliazul no hace mas que intentar resistirse… pero eso hace que el agresor lo bese mas… al parecer al sujeto le gusta que Kai se resista…

… y empieza a sentir un leve cosquilleo en la boca…

…una lengua intrusa toca la suya; un sonrojo se hace evidente…

El sujeto no para… el peliazul quiere irse… pero no puede…

…

…

…

Por fin… el tipo se separa del peliazul… el chico aun no puede ver a la persona que le robo tan sorpresivo beso… ya que aun le cubre los ojos…

- hasta aquí llegare, pero si me sigues provocando… hare que hagas lo que yo diga…

"Que fue eso? Quien es el tipo? Que fue lo que yo le hice para que me hiciera esto…?"

Por el nerviosismo Kai no podia hablar… por fin, el sujeto lo libero… al abrir los ojos, vio que las luces estaban apagadas… el tipo aun estaba ahí, pero como estaba oscuro no se podia ver quien lo habia besado de esa forma, la cual hizo que se pusiera muy nervioso y se sonrojara mas de la cuenta

Al fin, Kai pudo tomar aire para poder responderle al tipo…

- no se quien diablos eres… pero no creas que esto se quedara asi… ten por seguro que descubrire quien eres y me las vas a pagar…

- espero que sea despues de haceerte sufrir un poco… jeje

La luz se encendio por arte de magia. Kai volteo a todos lados pero no vio a nadie ¿seria un fantasma? No… los fantasmas no hacen eso… además, ¿Qué querria un fantasma de el?

Aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, tomo sus cosas y se fue… esta vez decidio caminar rapido para llegar a su casa…

CONTINUARA…

Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic Yaoi… y tambien la primera vez que escirbo uno de beyblade… espero y les guste… jejeje como ven soy novata en esto de escribir yaoi… siempre me ha gustado el genero, pero me sentia incapaz de escribir algun fic de este tipo… sin embargo lo intentare…

Espero sus reviews que me ayudaran a mejorar los siguientes episodios!!

Cuidense!!!

Athena Yabuki…


	2. Chapter 2

AMOR EN 7 DIAS…

ADVERTENCIA: Si son homofóbicos mejor saltense a otro fic porke este es Yaoi… XD no lo creyeron de mi? Pues ai les va…!! Es un YuriyxKai asi que advertidos ya estan…

---

CAPITULO 2: STRONGER

-Diablos… maldito imbecil!! Hijo de…!

En las calles resonaban esas palabras, las pocas personas que por ahí paseaban volteaban a ver al poseedor de tan "amable" vocabulario…

Esta vez no lucia tranquilo, Kai Hiwatari lucia enojado, muy enojado…

Deseaba saber quien diablos habia sido capaz de robarle un beso…

El chico seguia caminando mientras murmuraba palabras indecibles hasta llegar a su casa…

---

Al llegar… con lo primero que se desquito fue con la pared, golpeandola hasta casi lastimarse la mano… sabia que ese beso jamás podria ser devuelto a su dueño, y eso lo ponia aun mas furioso…

-cuando sepa quien fue ese hijo de puta…

Sin mas… lo unico que hizo fue acostarse pesadamente en el sillon… hasta quedarse completamente dormido…

---

DIA 2:

De nuevo hora de irse… al ver que ya eran mas de las 7 Kai se levanto y lo mas rapido que pudo logro alistarse, esta vez llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y un pantalon negro, la camisa quedo por fuera ya que el andaba de prisa, esta vez salio de su casa corriendo hasta llegar a la escuela…

---

En el salon de clase, Yuriy se encuentra durmiendo en su pupitre, durmio muy tarde y necesitaba demasiado cerrar los ojos… pero es interrupido por alguien…

-oye, Yuriy!

-eh? Que quieres, Bryan-pregunta adormilado el pelirrojo, sin levantar la cabeza del pupitre

-ya hiciste tu venganza?

-cual venganza?

-en contra del enano ese de Hiwatari… ¿ya la hiciste?

-no… aun sigo pensando…

-jumn… se me hace raro que planees tan bien un hostigamiento… ¿acaso has perdido el don?

-no he perdido nada. ahora largate, quiero dormir…

---

Pasan las horas y Yuriy sigue durmiendo… como esta en los ultimos pupitres del salon, nadie nota que se ha dormido todas las clases, entonces se llega la hora mas querida por todos los alumnos despues de la hora de salida…

… la hora libre…

…Esa preciada hora en la que pueden hacer lo que se les pegue la regalada gana, lo mismo podian ir a jugar futbol afuera o estudiar en la biblioteca, platicar, lo que fuera…

…pero esta vez no habia nadie… los alumnos deportistas del salon decidieron retar a un juego de futbol a los del salon de enfrente, asi que todos querian ir a ver… a excepción de alguien…

Kai hiwatari llego presuroso al salon de clase. Al subir las escaleras casi se cae, pero valio la pena… nadie ha ¿llegado?….

-a donde se fueron todos?

El peliazul no sabia que pasaba… creia que las clases habian terminado. Estaba dispuesto a irse pero algo llamo su atencion…

Un chico pelirrojo durmiendo en el ultimo pupitre. Yuriy ivanov seguia durmiendo… kai decidio acercarse para preguntarle que habia pasado con los demas…

Llego a el… se inclino un poco para verle el rostro… un rostro palido, tranquilo; tenia un aspecto muy docil… parecia una chica…

- eres tu…!DESPIERTA!

- eh?-el pelirrojo abre lentamente los ojos… que se encuentran con unos ojos de fuego-WAAAAAAAAH!!!!!-da un pequeño salto al ver su sueño interrumpido- que quieres? No ves que estoy dormido??

- tu fuiste el que me tope ayer… el que choco conmigo ¿recuerdas?

-yo no choque contigo, idiota…

-como sea… eres Yuriy ¿no?

-eso depende… ¿Qué quieres?

-pues el dia que chocamos tiraste esto…

-eh?

El peliazul saca de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja… traia el nombre de "Yuriy Ivanov" en un lado… asi que se la dio a su dueño…

-no deberias ponerle nombre a tus armas… te descubririan…

-y eso a ti que te importa

-vete al diablo…

Kai dio media vuelta y se dirigio a la salida… Yuriy no iba a dejar asi las cosas…

El pelirrojo se levanto de su pupitre y en tres movimientos ya tenia a Kai sujetado amagandolo con la navaja… el peliazul no podia moverse o le romperia el brazo… peor aun… le cortaria la garganta…

- mira, Hiwatari… no te metas conmigo… soy de muy poca paciencia y si me provocan llego a cometer locuras…

-y para esas locuras nacesitas esconderte tras un arma?-el peliazul sonrio de forma cinica al mismo tiempo que chocaba su nuca contra la frente del pelirrojo para asi poder soltarse

**ZAZ**

Yuriy solo atino a sobarse la frente. En un arranque de furia, intento enterrarle la navaja al peliazul pero este logro quitarsela dandole una patada en la mano…

-si quieres pelearte conmigo, pelea como un hombre! Sin esconderte tras tus armas!

-te vas a arrepentir, Hiwatari!!

El peliazul se puso en guardia. El otro corrio para chocar su cabeza contra el abdomen de su adversario, ambos cayeron al suelo…

Yuriy, que cayo sobre el peliazul, lo tomo de las muñecas… una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, acercando sus ojos a los de el. kai fruncio el ceño, mientras un leve sonrojo teñia sus palidas mejillas…

-sueltame…

-¿querias arreglar esto como los hombres no?

El pelirrojo sonrio de forma cinica. Era obvio que era mas fuerte que el peliazul aunque este no lo admitiera, y eso se comprobaba porque no podia soltarse del simple agarre que le habia hecho….

-sueltame…

A pesar de que Kai sabia que no podia soltarse, debia hacerle creer a Yuriy que no lo intimidaba, por eso le seguia hablando de forma tranquila aunque se estuviera muriendo de ira por dentro…

-te dije, Hiwatari… cuando me enfado puedo llegar a cometer locuras…

-yo tambien…

Kai solo tenia un movimiento que hacer…

**PAS**

Su pierna izquierda se levanto de golpe, para alcanzar a golpear la entrepierna del pelirrojo; eso provoco que el chico reaccionara y empezara a retorcerse por el intenso dolor que sentia. Y es que ese punto es el lugar mas vulnerable de un hombre…

-idiota… e…eso…me las pagaras… ough…

-pudrete imbecil

El peliazul se fue… salio corriendo por los pasillos, no queria tener que enfrentarse con Ivanov o con algun maestro que los haya visto…

Por ahora lo unico que le interesaba era descubrir al maldito pervertido del dia anterior…

CONTINUARA…

Ups! Gomen por escribir menos… esque no tenia inspiración y tarde un poco en escribir este capitulo… y eso que se me facilita mas hacer escritos de peleas que de romance… pero bueno… espero y no se molesten…

Espero sus reviews que me ayudaran a mejorar los siguientes episodios!!

Cuidense!!!

Athena Yabuki…


	3. Chapter 3

AMOR EN 7 DIAS…

ADVERTENCIA: Si son homofóbicos mejor saltense a otro fic porke este es Yaoi… XD no lo creyeron de mi? Pues ai les va…!! Es un YuriyxKai asi que advertidos ya estan…

---

CAPITULO 3: FORGOTTEN

Gracias a que salio casi huyendo del salon, Kai no fue descubierto por ninguna persona… llego al techo de la escuela y decidio descansar alli… habia subido mas de 10 pisos para llegar a ese lugar, merecia un pequeño descanso…

En sueños, empezo a recordar el dia anterior, sobre todo el momento cuando se encontro con aquel sujeto misterioso…

…el momento del beso…

…

…

…

---

-mierda!

Yuriy ivanov seguia en el salon de clase retorciendose de dolor… eso fue un golpe muy sucio…

-y el dice que pelee como un hombre… mira quien habla.. Hijo de puta!!

Aunque se sentia como un idiota al dejar que Kai lo golpeara de esa manera, Yuriy no tenia ganas de tener una pelea con el… era raro… desde el primer dia que lo vio ese chico peliazul se estaba poniendo rebelde con el y aun asi no sentía ganas de partirle la cara… bueno, tal vez si, pero no como antes… le tenia… ¿simpatia?

-claro que no! Ese desgraciado tiene que pagar por esto…!!!

Desde el fondo del pasillo se ve acercarse a un furioso chico pelirrojo, que esta buscando por todas partes a Kai Hiwatari, golpeando a quien se le pusiera enfrente…

---

Por otro lado, kai aun se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, su sonrojado y furioso rostro comenzó a volverse apacible… el cansancio lo estaba matando y necesitaba cerrar los ojos…

…El joven peliazul se quedo profundamente dormido…

…

…

…

…

-hmmm…

Un leve ruido salió de su boca, mientras arqueaba la espalda, alguien mas estaba con el…

La mano de esa persona misteriosa pasaba lentamente sobre la ropa de Kai… el chico creía que estaba soñando…

….

….

….

-hmmm… ¿Qué?

El peliazul se despertó de golpe al sentir que esa mano intrusa estaba a punto de desabotonar su camisa…

-¿Qué? ¿Quién diablos eres?-kai se encontraba muy agitado y un poco sonrojado por la situación anterior-eres el pervertido de ayer verdad? Que carajos quieres de mi?

El tipo misterioso llevaba una gabardina negra, un sueter y un pantalón del mismo color, su rostro estaba cubierto con una mascara roja y llevaba puesta una gorra…

-en realidad solo quiero divertirme contigo un poco-le dijo el extraño- eres demasiado lindo como para dejarte…

-estas demente? Eres un pervertido!!-el chico se levanto del suelo y retrocedió lo mas que pudo, el extraño lo tomo del mentón y lo acerco a su rostro-que haces?

Kai empezó a sonrojarse al ver los hermosos ojos azules de ese tipo extraño, que lo veía con perversión…

-no hare nada contigo hoy…-le dijo el tipo- solo quería divertirme contigo…

-n-no me toques…!!

**PUM**

El peliazul solo atino a darle un tremendo pisotón al extraño, y aprovecho para salir huyendo…

-¿pero que diablos le pasa a este idiota?-kai seguía corriendo sin dar vuelta atrás, sumamente sonrojado…

---

-eh? Y que hago aquí?

El chico pelirrojo se encontraba en los baños… en realidad no tenia la mas minima idea de cómo llego ahí…

-seguro fueron Ray y Bryan… me las pagaran después…

Yuriy estaba a punto de irse cuando de pronto escucha algo asi como una persona corriendo… por el sonido el tipo iba directo al baño… o tenia mucha prisa, o…

-joder!

yuriy se escondió en un baño al ver que el que entro al lugar era Kai

-maldito hijo de puta! Porque?

El peliazul golpeaba la pared del baño como si ella fuera la culpable de su desgracia…

-porque cojones no puedo defenderme?? Porque??!

Yuriy veía a Kai maldiciendo su situación…

-eh? Y a este que le pasa?

El peliazul se canso de golpear la pared y se sento en el suelo, acomodando la cabeza entre las piernas… mientras unas finas gotas caian al suelo…

-que me esta pasando? Porque me estoy comportando asi??

Yuriy solo seguía observando la escena…

-¿Qué le habran hecho?...

El pelirrojo no podía soportar mas. No sabia el motivo, pero sentía muchas ganas de ir a apoyar a Kai, tenia deseos de patear a quien lo hubiera hecho llorar, pero.. ¿Por qué?

-apenas lo conozco… no puedo decirle nada… eso no es mi asunto…

El chico solo siguió observando hasta que Kai ya no hizo ningún ruido… entonces decidió que era el momento de salir de su escondite…

-eeh? Que te pasa, idiota??

La escena que Yuriy vio fue tétrica… Kai estaba el esa misma posición durante horas… rodeado de una gran mancha de sangre… una de sus manos sostenía una pequeña navaja… el muchacho tenia los ojos abiertos, pero estaba inconsciente…

-imbecil! Porque hiciste eso? Auxilio!!

Yuriy rompió las mangas de su camisa para detener la hemorragia que Kai estaba teniendo, lo cargo y salió corriendo del baño, mientras los demás chicos que acababan de entrar del partido de futbol veian horrorizados…

---

-idiota… porque hiciste semejante tontería?

El pelirrojo llevo lo mas rápido que pudo a Kai a la enfermería… estaba cerrada…

-vaya puñetera escuela… ¡en donde diablos esta el doctor!!

En su desesperación, el chico dejo a kai en el suelo, cuidando de que no se lastimara mas sus muñecas, y de una patada tiro la puerta de la enfermería…

…arrastro al inconsiente Kai adentro y tomo del botiquín algo de alcohol, gasas, vendas y lo necesario para curarlo; el estar en peleas casi siempre le hizo aprender a curar sus propias heridas, asi que sorprendentemente le dio las atenciones necesarias al peliazul…

-eres un imbécil, ¿Por qué demonios te cortaste? ¿acaso es tan grave lo que te ocurre?

Yuriy empezó a sentirse culpable. Quizá si hubiera salido de su escondite para hablar con Kai no hubiera tomado la decisión de suicidarse… quizá si no hubiera pensado esa estupidez de "no es mi asunto" kai aun seguiría sano…

-que estúpido fui…

---

Llego la hora de la salida, Yuriy no podía dejar a Kai en la escuela… tampoco sabia en donde vivía… asi que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

…lo cargo en su espalda y decidió llevarlo consigo…

---

-que idiotez estoy haciendo?

Yuriy seguía preguntándose eso una y otra vez, mientras sentía la debil y pausada respiración de Kai en su cuello…

-debi llevarlo a un hospital…

El cansado pelirrojo llego a su casa, era pequeña, pero acogedora, asi que con mucho esfuerzo sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta…

Llevo a Kai a su cama y lo recostó… el chico se veía tan vulnerable… tan apacible…

Yuriy solo atino a desviar la mirada hacia otra dirección. ¿desde cuando Ese rostro lo hacia ponerse muy nervioso?

-bobo… por tu estupidez, tendre que dormir en el sillón…

El pelirrojo dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del cuarto…

-n…no te vayas…

-eh?-el chico dio vuelta en dirección a Kai…-¿te sientes bien?

El muchacho estaba hablando incoherencias… ¿o tal vez no?

-quedate…

-de que hablas?

-quedate…

-no voy a quedarme aquí! No pienso dormir contigo, bobo!

-por fa…favor… quedate…

-¿Qué te pasa?

Yuriy fue hacia donde Kai. Los ojos del chico estaban abiertos, pero no tenían brillo alguno… estaba hablando dormido…

-tengo miedo…

El pelirrojo jamás había visto algo parecido… había escuchado casos de personas que a veces empiezan a hablar dormidas o a actuar de diferente forma… pero… nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo…

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-quedate…

-oye… ¿Por qué te cortaste? ¿estas loco?

-porque… porque me siento solo…

-¿solo?

Los inexpresivos ojos de Kai soltaron algunas lagrimas… yuriy lo miraba pasmado mientras seguía haciéndole preguntas…

-¿Por qué te sientes solo?

-tengo miedo…

Yuriy se dio cuenta de que solo repetía las mismas palabras… mientras seguía llorando…al ver ese rostro timido y lloroso, completamente diferente al Kai de siempre, el chico accedió a su peticion…

-esta bien… me quedare aquí… pero ya no llores…

CONTINUARA…

Hola!! Aquí dejándoles el tercer episodio!! Muchas gracias a las personas que me han mandado reviews eso me llena mucho de felicidad porque a pesar de que es mi primer fic yaoi, me esta yendo mejor de lo que esperaba…

Muchas gracias a todas!!

Tengo un pequeño problemita… por alguna razón no puedo contestar los reviews… siempre procuro responderlos pero ahora no pude y no se porque… ¿ya no hay opción para responder reviews o ke?

Espero sus reviews que me ayudaran a mejorar los siguientes episodios!!

Cuídense!!

Athena Yabuki


	4. Chapter 4

AMOR EN 7 DIAS…

ADVERTENCIA: Si son homofóbicos mejor saltense a otro fic porke este es Yaoi… XD no lo creyeron de mi? Pues ai les va…!! Es un YuriyxKai asi que advertidos ya estan…

----

CAPITULO 4: NOBODYS LISTENING

DIA 3:

El sol comienza a salir… la gente empieza a abarrotar las calles… un chico pelirrojo esta durmiendo junto a uno peliazul…

-eh?

El muchacho peliazul abre lentamente sus ojos… se encuentra un poco débil… no tanto como el dia anterior pero aun no tiene fuerzas para levantarse de la cama….

-¿en donde estoy?

Al escuchar la voz del peliazul, Yuriy abre los ojos…

-ah… has despertado… ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Kai se levanta de la cama de un salto mientras grita desesperado….

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-¿Qué? Esta es mi casa! ¬¬ eres un bobo…

-como que tu casa? Como diablos llegue aquí??

-no grites, joder!! Hiciste una estupidez y decidi traerte a mi casa…

-¿estupidez?

-que no lo recuerdas? Te cortaste las muñecas!!

-¿yo?

El muchacho noto que difícilmente podía levantar los brazos…

-¿yo hice esto?

-claro que si… te encontré tirado en el baño y decidi traerte a mi casa…

-no lo recuerdo…

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas? ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

Kai seguía viéndose las manos, con rostro sorprendido… realmente no recuerda haberse cortado las muñecas…

El pelirrojo lo vio preocupado.

-¿quieres hablar sobre ello?

El peliazul desvia su mirada hacia la de Yuriy

- ¿Por qué querria hablar de esto contigo?

-no lo se… tal vez porque siendo yo el que te salve la vida al menos merezco un explicación ¿no?

-…

-disculpame…-le dice el pelirrojo-es que… bueno, anoche dijiste algo y…

-¿yo? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?-Kai se sorprendió al escuchar a Yuriy

-me dijiste que te sentías solo…

-eh?... rayos…

-¿quieres hablar sobre ello?

-creo que no eres el mas indicado para escuchar-le responde Kai, desviando la mirada al notar que Yuriy lo observaba atento-solo te dire que… algunas veces las personas te juzgan sin saber quien eres… y decides alejarte del mundo… ¿Por qué comprender al mundo, si el mundo no te entiende a ti?...

-vaya… lo siento… en serio…

-ya debo irme…

-claro que no… por idiota ahora debes descansar… asi que quedate aquí… cuando vuelva te llevare a tu casa ¿de acuerdo?

-no me trates como a un niño!!

-callate, bobo!!

El pelirrojo se levanto de la cama al mismo tiempo que Kai se metia entre las sabanas… cerrando los ojos lentamente…

Mientras tanto Yuriy se alistaba para la escuela…

-joder, hoy tenia una pelea con un tipo de la otra escuela y resulta que tendre que abandonar para venir a cuidar a este idiota… mierda! Adiós dinero!!

Y es que asi era como Yuriy Ivanov se ganaba la vida. Entraba en peleas clandestinas y en una noche ganaba mucho dinero, lo suficiente para mantenerse… pero ahora tenia que suspender esa "bella" actividad…

---

Pasaron las horas… kai volvió a abrir los ojos….

-yuriy?

El muchacho volteo hacia todos lados pero no había señal de que alguien estuviera en la casa mas que el…

Se quedo viendo hacia el techo… pensando… ¿Cómo es que había tenido la estupidez de decir cosas mientras dormía? Eso no era típico de el… mucho menos era común el en dar algún tipo de explicación… ¿Por qué explicarle a un muchacho que ha visto unas 3 veces? No lo sabia…

-creo que fui un idiota… no debi haberle explicado nada a ese tipo…

Decidió levantarse de una buena vez…. No iba a esperar a que Yuriy llegara a cuidarlo como si fuera su héroe… no iba a esperar a que alguien lo hiciera…

Se quito la ropa trabajosamente y entro a bañarse, intentando recordar el momento en que decidió cortarse las muñecas…

-no me acuerdo de nada… quizá lo hice involuntariamente… como aquella vez que me lastime los dedos y al dia siguiente lo había olvidado…lo único que recuerdo es que sali huyendo de ese pervertido…

Tal vez Kai no lo sabia, pero tenia un problema. Como siempre vivio en la soledad absoluta, para no sentirse triste se lastimaba… asi olvidaba aunque fuera por un momento su soledad… se acompañaba con el dolor… asi siempre había sido, aunque el no lo admitiera….

…

…

…

…

**PAS**

-eh? Quien esta ahí?

…

…

…

…

**PAS**

El muchacho empezó a escuchar ruidos en la casa, a pesar de sus llamados nadie espondia, rápidamente tomo una toalla y la enredo en su cintura, para ir a ver quien hacia esos ruidos…

-quien esta ahí?

El peliazul tenia miedo… pero no podía dejar que sea lo que estuviese allí lo notara…

…

…

…

**PAS**

-basta! Sal de una vez!!

Y como si hubieran obedecido esa orden, el tipo misterioso salió, su atuendo era igual al del dia anterior… su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara, su sonrisa era perversa…

-tu de nuevo? Como supiste que yo estoy aquí? Acaso tu y Yuriy me están jugando una broma?

En un rápido movimiento, el tipo golpeo contra la pared a Kai, con una mano apretaba su lastimada muñeca derecha y la otra la situo en su mascara…

…al fin Kai vio su rostro…

-tu…

Ese cabello, ese rostro… era Yuriy… ¿Por qué?

-yuriy…

-yo no soy Yuriy…

-que?

Estaba seguro. El tipo era Yuriy, o no lo era… su apariencia era igual a la del pelirrojo, pero… sus ojos… no eran los mismos… los ojos de este Yuriy no tenían brillo… la voz se escuchaba mas agresiva… no podía ser Yuriy…

-quien… eres?-el peliazul no podía hablar bien debido al intenso dolor que le provocaba el tipo al oprimir su muñeca…

-te dire… soy algo y a la vez nada.. soy la oscuridad del corazón de Yuriy… todos los deseos de el los cumplo yo…

-de… que… hablas?

-el me creo… vivo en su mente y en su corazón, cuando el quiere hacer algo que sabe que no puede me llama a mi y yo lo hago…

-eso… es… mentira… tu…

Kai no podía mas… debido al dolor que sentía, quedo inconsiente, mientras su muñeca volvia a desangrarse…

-asi esta mejor… no me causaras problemas…

Lo acosto en el suelo.

El seguía desangrándose.

Empezó a besarlo lentamente.

El no sentía nada.

Llevo sus labios al cuello del peliazul.

el seguía desfalleciendo.

Acaricio su pecho.

el seguía inerte.

Siguió tocándolo hasta llegar a un punto clave, creando un vaivén que aumentaba cada vez mas.

El seguía desangrándose.

Lo tomo de la cadera, entro y salió de el las veces que quiso.

El no sentía nada.

---

-¿Qué… que estoy haciendo?

Yuriy reacciono… se vio a si mismo, desnudo, vio el suelo lleno de sangre…

Vio a la persona que estaba debajo de el…

-Kai… ¿Qué hice?

El pelirrojo se levanta del suelo y rápido se enfunda en sus pantalones, corre hacia el botiquín para tratar de curar a Kai… el chico perdió demasiada sangre como para curarlo con simples vendas…

-soy un imbécil!! ¿Cómo fue que hice esto?

Rapidamente viste al muchacho inconsiente y lo lleva al hospital lo mas rápido que puede…

-soy un imbécil… perdóname…

---

Yuriy esta desesperado, han pasado 2 horas y no sabe nada sobre Kai, los doctores no han podido decirle como se encuentra, eso lo hace sentirse mas culpable…

-¿Cómo fue que hice eso? ¿acaso yo…?

:::::::::::::::::::

_Yuriy se encuentra en la escuela, esta lastimado, pero no sabe porque o como paso eso…_

_-oye, Yuriy, eres un animal! –le dice Bryan, en tono de broma_

_-de que hablas?_

_-no lo recuerdas? Ayer casi matas a aquel tipo y nos dieron mucho dinero por ello!!-Bryan se veía muy emocionado_

_-no lo recuerdo…_

_-eres raro, Yuriy-le interrumpe Ray-siempre ganas los combates, pero olvidas como los ganaste… vaya que te han golpeado la cabeza…_

::::::::::::::::::::::

-no puede ser… es por eso que estaba en el baño sin darme cuenta… me he estado comportando como otra persona…

Parecía algo absurdo, pero era cierto, ahora podía explicarse muchas cosas, como la vez que inexplicablemente tenia mucho sueño, o las veces en las que tenia golpes que no sabia como le habían pasado…

-soy un perfecto imbécil!! ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Kai?

CONTINUARA…

Hola! Aquí les dejo otro episodio… la verdad tarde mucho en escribirlo… espero que les guste.. jiji imagino que querían mas perversión pero aun soy novata en ese tipo de cosas… vere que puedo hacer…

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!!

Cuídense!!

Athena Yabuki


	5. Chapter 5

AMOR EN 7 DIAS…

ADVERTENCIA: Si son homofóbicos mejor saltense a otro fic porke este es Yaoi… XD no lo creyeron de mi? Pues ai les va…!! Es un YuriyxKai asi que advertidos ya estan…

----

CAPITULO 5: WHAT I´VE DONE

DIA 4:

Yuriy Ivanov se veía desesperado. Había abusado de Kai sin darse cuenta de ello, además había hecho que sus heridas se abrieran ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

-solo un demente… eso es lo que soy… kai…

:::::::::::::::::::::

_Yuriy llevaba a toda prisa al inconsiente Kai hacia el hospital. Le había dado los auxilios necesarios pero no era suficiente. Ahora lo llevaba en su espalda._

_-resiste, tio!_

_Yuriy corrió lo mas rápido que pudo con el peliazul a cuestas, sintiendo su débil respiración…_

…_entre leves suspiros solto una frase…_

_-…no… no… me dejes solo…_

_-eh? No te esfuerces, idiota! Será peor para ti…!!_

_-tengo…miedo…_

_-joder, kai! Se que estas asustado, pero debes callarte! No gastes energias!!_

_-Yu…yuriy… yo…yo…_

_El muchacho volvió a quedar inconsiente. Quería decirle algo importante a Yuriy, pero no pudo hacerlo… _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-kai… ¿Qué seria lo que tenias que decirme?

Yuriy se había quedado toda la noche en el hospital, no le importaba que fuera jueves, lo que menos le importaba ahora era la escuela…

-maldita sea…

Su desesperación crecia mas… los doctores no le habían informado nada acerca de Kai… eso lo hacia sentirse mal… muy mal…

-usted trajo al joven Hiwatari, verdad?

-eh?

El pelirrojo llevo su vista hacia la persona que le hablaba…

-si… ¿Cómo esta?

-pues… el aun esta en coma…-el doctor se veía preocupado- quizá necesite un trasplante de sangre…

-yo se la dare…

-no es tan sencillo muchacho-le dijo el medico-primero necesitamos saber si tu tipo de sangre es compatible con la del chico…

-estoy dispuesto… por favor… quiero salvarlo…

-de acuerdo… sígueme…

---

El doctor llevo a Yuriy a un pequeño laboratorio, en donde comprobarían si el tipo de su sangre era compatible con la de Kai…

…

…

…

…

Aunque pareciera increíble, lo que mas le asustaba a Yuriy eran las inyecciones, pero por salvar a Kai debía resistir su miedo …

…

….

…

-bien, tendras que quedarte hasta mañana para saber si tu sangre sirvió ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien…

Y sin que le dieran permiso de ver al peliazul, yuriy regreso a la sala de espera, a seguir lamentando lo que ocurrió y a rezar para que su sangre sirviera de algo…

…hasta que unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos…

-¿Quién eres tu?

-eh?

-oye, pelirrojo, te estoy hablando!

-…

-tu también estas esperando a Kai?

-eh? Quien eres tu?

La joven le sonrio dulcemente…

-mi nombre es Mariah… vengo por Kai…

-que? Porque?

-¿no lo sabes? ¿Qué no eres su amigo?

-¿de que me hablas?

-vaya… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yuriy Ivanov…

-eh?-los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron mas de lo normal…-como es que tu estas con Kai? Que no son enemigos?

-¿enemigos?

-se supone que tu tendrías una pelea con Kai el miércoles… ¿no te lo dijo Bryan? Yo soy la manejadora de Kai…

-kai… es peleador callejero?

Era la cosa mas increíble que pudo haber escuchado en su vida. Kai Hiwatari era la persona con la que iba a combatir el dia que abandono la pelea por tener que cuidar a cierto peliazul malherido…

-he estado cuidando del enemigo… era por eso que Bryan me insistia tanto en lo del maldito hostigamiento… era por eso que yo sin estar consiente lo violé… todo era por eso…

Yuriy se sintió como un idiota…

-¿Qué diablos he hecho?

-no es necesario que te preocupes tanto, chico –le dice la joven pelirrosa, mientras acerca su rostro al de Yuriy- de todas formas Kai ya no me sirve… encontrare a otro chico…

El muchacho la vio sorprendido…

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-eh?

-¿Qué acaso estas loca?!! Que diablos crees que es kai?!! No eres su amiga??

-soy solo una manejadora-le responde Mariah-no necesito amigos mientras tenga dinero...-la joven voltea hacia el techo, como tratando de recordar algo- te dire… conoci a Kai hace poco. Estaba malherido y decidi ayudarle. Al dia siguiente me dijo que no recordaba nada… decidi invitarlo a esto de las peleas clandestinas y sorpresivamente acepto… ahora que esta por morirse no me sirve de nada!!

-eres una imbécil!

-que?

El pelirrojo lleno de ira se levanta y toma bruscamente del cuello de la blusa a Mariah

-idiota!! kai siempre ha estado solo!! Lo que necesita es alguien que lo apoye!! No una interesada como tu!!

-¿de que hablas? Tu, hablándome de compasión? No lo creo…

-dile a Bryan que se pudra! Si quiere seguir en esta mierda de las peleas que lo haga con otro idiota porque yo renuncio!!

-pues veamos cuanto tiempo duras sin dinero, idiota!!!

La chica salió muy enojada del hospital, dejando a Yuriy furioso…

-estupida mujer…

---

DIA 5:

Un muchacho pelirrojo estaba en la sala de espera, no pudo dormir por la preocupación que sentía…

-soy un estúpido…

El chico seguía culpándose por lo que paso… se sentía culpable y a la vez un imbécil por cuidar del enemigo; sabia que jamás iba a volver a ver a Kai a los ojos…

…

…

…

…

Su fama de agresivo la había ganado gracias a su alter ego, no la gano por sus propios meritos…

…

…

…

…

-mi vida es una mentira…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien…

-Yuriy Ivanov?

-eh?

-te tengo buenas noticias, hijo….

El doctor que le pidió transfusión de sangre para Kai estaba ahí, esperando a que Yuriy respondiera. El pelirrojo solo atino a preguntar una cosa…

…

…

-¿Cómo esta Kai?

-afortunadamente tu sangre es compatible con la de el… ya esta fuera de peligro…

Yuriy sintio alegría… no podía evitarlo, Kai se encontraba bien, ahora lo que quería era verlo… ¿Por qué se encontraba tan feliz? Kai era una persona mas. Una persona con quien iba a pelear unos días antes… no… no solo era una persona del monton… si lo fuera, no tendría tantos deseos de verle…

…

…

-puedo verlo?

-esta bien, pero solo por un momento…

Eso era lo único que necesitaba, un momento para ver como se encontraba…

---

El chico pelirrojo corrió por los pasillos. Casi choca con una enfermera, y también estuvo a punto de caerse… hasta encontrarse con la habitación de Kai. Entró. El peliazul se veía tranquilo, pero aun inconsiente, con ambas manos vendadas…

-kai…

Yuriy se sento a su lado. No sabia porque, pero sentía la necesidad de estar con el… aun se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido….

-soy un imbécil… perdoname…

El pelirrojo puso con cuidado la lastimada mano de Kai entre las suyas….

-yo… siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho… no se que decir… por mi culpa estas asi…

La mano de kai empieza a apretar levemente las manos de Yuriy…

-eh?

Ese gesto se sintio bien. Era como si Kai le estuviera perdonando todo… por primera vez en su vida Yuriy se sentía bien…

-quiero que me perdones… yo no puedo seguir viéndote después de lo que te hice… debo marcharme…

Y como si Kai lo escuchara… empezó a suspirar… ese suspiro sonó como si tuviera ganas de llorar…

…y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla…

-perdoname…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

IN THIS FAREWELL

**(EN ESTA DESPEDIDA)**

THERE'S NO BLOOD

**(**** NO HAY SANGRE****)**

THERE'S NO ALIBI.

**(**** NO HAY EXCUSA****)**

CAUSE I'VE DRAWN REGRET

**(**** PORQUE ME HE ARREPENTIDO****)**

FROM THE TRUTH

**(**** DE LA VERDAD****)**

OF A THOUSAND LIES

**(**** DE MILES DE MENTIRAS****)**

SO LET MERCY COME

**(**** ASI QUE DEJA QUE LLEGUE LA COMPASIÓN****)**

AND WASH AWAY…

**(**** Y LO LIMPIE TODO…****)**

WHAT I'VE DONE

**(**** LO QUE HICE****)**

I'LL FACE MYSELF

**(**** LO ENFRENTARÉ YO MISMO****)**

TO CROSS OUT WHAT I'VE BECOME

**(****PARA CRUZARME CON AQUELLO EN LO QUE ME CONVERTÍ****)**

ERASE MYSELF

**(**** ME BORRARÉ A MI MISMO****)**

AND LET GO OF WHAT I'VE DONE

**(**** Y ME LIBRARÉ DE LO QUE HICE****)**

PUT TO REST

**(**** PUSE A DESCANSAR****)**

WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF ME

**(****LO QUE PENSABAS DE MI****)**

WHILE I CLEAN THIS SLATE

**(**** MIENTRAS LIMPIO ESTA PIZARRA****)**

WITH THE HANDS

**(**** CON LAS MANOS****)**

OF UNCERTAINTY

**(**** DE LA INCERTIDUMBRE.****)**

SO LET MERCY COME

**(**** ASI QUE DEJA QUE LLEGUE LA COMPASIÓN****)**

AND WASH AWAY…

**(**** Y LO LIMPIE TODO…****)**

WHAT I'VE DONE

**(**** LO QUE HICE****)**

I'LL FACE MYSELF

**(**** LO ENFRENTARÉ YO MISMO****)**

TO CROSS OUT WHAT I'VE BECOME

**(****PARA CRUZARME CON AQUELLO EN LO QUE ME CONVERTÍ****)**

ERASE MYSELF

**(**** ME BORRARÉ A MI MISMO****)**

AND LET GO OF WHAT I'VE DONE

**(****Y ME LIBRARÉ DE LO QUE HICE****)**

FOR WHAT I'VE DONE

**(****POR LO QUE HICE****)**

I START AGAIN

**(**** COMENZARÉ DE NUEVO****)**

AND WHATEVER PAIN MAY COME

**(**** Y SEA CUAL SEA EL DOLOR QUE LLEGUE****)**

TODAY THIS ENDS

**(**** ESTO SE ACABARÁ HOY****)**

I'M FORGIVING WHAT I'VE DONE

**(**** ESTOY HACIENDO PERDONAR LO QUE HICE****)**

I'LL FACE MYSELF

**(**** LO ENFRENTARÉ YO MISMO****)**

TO CROSS OUT WHAT I'VE BECOME

**(****PARA CRUZARME CON AQUELLO EN LO QUE ME CONVERTÍ****)**

ERASE MYSELF

**(****ME BORRARÉ A MI MISMO****)**

AND LET GO OF WHAT I'VE DONE

**(****Y ME LIBRARÉ DE LO QUE HICE****)**

(NA NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA)

WHAT I'VE DONE

**(LO QUE HICE)**

FORGIVING WHAT I'VE DONE

**(****HACIENDO PERDONAR LO QUE HICE****)**

(NA NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA)

FORGIVING WHAT IVE DONE

**(****HACIENDO PERDONAR LO QUE HICE****)**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CONTINUARA…

Hola! Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, creo que lo hice mas largo de lo acostumbrado n--n eso es bueno, no?

quise poner la canción de linkin park porque esa banda me gusta mucho…

Bueno.. me despido

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!

Cuídense!

Athena Yabuki


	6. Chapter 6

AMOR EN 7 DIAS…

ADVERTENCIA: Si son homofóbicos mejor saltense a otro fic porke este es Yaoi… XD no lo creyeron de mi? Pues ai les va…!! Es un YuriyxKai asi que advertidos ya están

----

CAPITULO 6: IM WITH YOU…

Es una tarde lluviosa. Al parecer se ha pronosticado lluvia para los siguientes 3 dias, eso no parece importarle a cierto chico pelirrojo, que salió a toda prisa del hospital para ir a su casa…

-kai… perdoname… jamás podre verte a la cara…

No tenia idea de porque se comportaba asi… desde el primer dia que lo vio, sintio como su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, no comprendía ese extraño sentimiento… apenas tenia 5 dias de haberlo conocido…

El muchacho siguió corriendo hasta que llego a su casa…

Saco las llaves y entro a la casa… aun podía ver la sangre seca de aquel dia… eso le ponía mas triste… asi que se dispuso a limpiar todo…

Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó algunos trapos, disponiéndose a limpiar la sangre…

…no pudo hacerlo…

-mierda!

Yuriy golpeo desesperadamente el suelo… ver esa sangre le recordaba a el… debía apartarse de el… era lo mejor para ambos…

-no puede ser que sea un demente!! Joder!! Porque??

Recordó el dia que vio a Kai llorando, el dia que sintio desesperación por ayudarlo pero no lo hizo… y sintio el mismo dolor que sintio el peliazul…

-Ahora te comprendo, Kai… el dia que me dijiste que tenias miedo… nunca has tenido a alguien que consideres tu amigo… igual que yo…

Pero yuriy comenzaba a comprender…

-pero yo no te considero mi amigo… yo…

…

…

…

…

-te amo…

---

DIA 6:

En el cuarto 70 del hospital general, varias enfermeras están rodeando a un paciente, que lentamente empieza a abrir los ojos…

-hmmm… ¿en donde estoy?

Kai se sorprendió un poco al ver a tantas enfermeras a su alrededor…

-¿Qué me paso?

-hola! –le responde una de las enfermeras-llegaste aquí hace 2 dias… ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-creo que si… a todo esto… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-el muchacho estaba confundido.

-un apuesto joven pelirrojo te trajo aquí-respondio otra enfermera- estuvo aquí hasta ayer en la tarde… se veía muy mal.

-estaba aquí? Y adonde fue?

-no quiso decirnos nada. Simplemente se marcho…

Kai se sintio abatido. Se había dado cuenta de que Yuriy, el mismo que había abusado de el, lo había traido al hospital y había estado con el… quería verlo… asi que se levanto como pudo, intento ponerse la ropa pero las enfermeras lo detuvieron…

-sueltenme! Tengo que ir a buscarlo!

-no puedes! Estas aun muy débil!

-no me importa… tengo que verlo!!

En un pequeño descuido, una enfermera tomo el brazo derecho de Kai y le inyecto un tranquilizante…

-no… suel… tengo que…

El muchacho se quedo dormido. Las enfermeras volvieron a recostarlo y todo volvió a la normalidad… aunque Kai estuviese durmiendo, su rostro se veía afligido. En verdad sentía muchos deseos de ver a Yuriy. Y tampoco sabia porque…

…quizá el tranquilizante lo haga ordenar sus sentimientos…

El muchacho empezó a hablar entre sueños…

…

…

…

-…te amo…

---

Mientras tanto Yuriy se estaba alistando. Debía tomar el autobús para mudarse a otra ciudad…

…mientras mas lejos estuviera de el… seria mucho mejor…

-perdoname…

El pelirrojo seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras mientras se alejaba de su hogar…

…debido a que había pasado días sin estar en alguna pelea, no tenia dinero mas que para el autobús, asi que le tomaria un dia completo llegar a pie hasta la terminal de autobuses; apresuro el paso…

Mientras caminaba, volteo hacia el cielo… estaba nublado…

_-…seguro hoy lloverá…_

---

DIA 7:

Son las 7:00 am… Kai se levanto despacio de su cama para no despertar a la enfermera que lo estaba cuidando… se puso su ropa, y salió a toda prisa…

Sin querer tropezó con las escaleras de la entrada, eso provoco que se golpeara en la frente y el abdomen… no quiso apoyarse en el suelo ya que aun le dolían las manos… se levanto como pudo y siguió corriendo…

…en su mente solo estaba un nombre…

-yuriy…

El bajito seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo… estaba todo mal herido por la caída que había tenido, que, aunque no fuera una caída fuerte, era dañina para el estado en el que se encontraba…

…eso no le importaba…

…solo quería ver a alguien…

:::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::

…

…

….

-_Es oficial, he empezado a odiar a alguien… esa persona que no me ha dejado en paz desde que llegue…. No se que es lo que yo haya hecho para molestarle, para provocarlo… pero es seguro que he empezado a odiarlo…_

…

…

…

La noche empieza a caer… las personas empiezan a dirigirse a sus casas, a diferencia de otras noches, esta es diferente… la gente va de prisa ya que la lluvia empieza a caer…

Entre la gente apresurada, un chico bajito, de cabellos azules se dirige sin prisa a su casa… a pesar de llevar el ceño fruncido sobre esos ojos carmin, su aspecto se ve muy deteriorado, camina entre la gente sin buscar algun lugar para esperar a que la lluvia cese… al parecer tuvo una pelea de la que no salio bien librado…

Una de sus manos toca su abdomen, la otra esta muy lastimada para moverse, su frente sangra, sus piernas no responden como deberian, esta mal herido…

Solo quiere ver a alguien…

-maldito Yuriy….

---

Yuriy Ivanov caminaba entre la presurosa gente que corria de un lado a otro intentando refugiarse de la lluvia. El solo seguía caminando, como si no se diera cuenta de que estaba lloviendo…

Quiere ver a alguien, pero no puede…

-Kai…

El pelirrojo esta abatido, se siente tan mal por tener que dejar a Kai, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que es lo mejor para ambos…

…

…

…

Sigue caminando, da vuelta en una esquina y sigue avanzando… sin darse cuenta da la vuelta en otra esquina… la lluvia sigue cayendo pero a el no le importa…

Sin querer choca con alguien al volver a doblar la esquina…

-disculpe… eh?

-imbecil ¿crees que me puedes abandonar asi de fácil?

La persona con la que Yuriy había chocado era Brian, el muchacho se veía realmente enfadado, no podía dejar que su "mina de oro" se fuera asi de fácil…

-no voy a dejar que te vayas!! Primero te mato!-brian cambio su expresión a una mas violenta

-brian! Que diablos crees que haces? –Yuriy se sobresalto un poco al ver la navaja que Brian sacó de su bolsillo-tranquilizate… no es para tanto…

-callate!! No voy a dejar que te vayas!! Prefiero matarte!!

-espera!! Brian!!

El pelilavanda corre para atacar a Yuriy, pero alguien detiene su ataque interponiendo su cuerpo…

-no…!!

Yuriy no lo puede creer. Su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos… su amor, su único y verdadero amor, se interpuso entre el y Brian…

-kai!! ¿Por qué?... KAI!!

El peliazul voltea a ver a Yuriy, con el rostro expresando dolor, pero sus ojos expresando alegría…

-Yuriy…

Brian no puede creer lo que ocurrió, en un ataque de pánico, suelta la navaja y se va corriendo del lugar…

-maldito seas Brian!! MALDITO!!!

Yuriy corre hacia donde esta Kai… el peliazul respira levemente… no puede mas… abre un poco los ojos para ver al pelirrojo, y le regala una triste sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que levanta su brazo izquierdo para intentar tocar su rostro humedecido por las lagrimas…

-Yuriy… yo…

-Kai… -el pelirrojo une la mano de Kai con la suya- yo… te amo…

-Yuriy…-el muchacho se sonroja un poco, pero al mismo tiempo sonríe…- yo… también te amo…

…

…

…

…

Ambos se vieron a los ojos…

…

…

…

…

La lluvia comenzó a aumentar, las finas gotas de lluvia se combinaban con las lagrimas de ambos… Yuriy sabia que Kai ya no tenia mas tiempo de vida… la muerte vendría en cualquier momento por el…

…

…

…

…

_-Si la muerte viene por ti… que nos lleve a ambos… no quiero estar sin ti, ni en este mundo, ni en el otro…_

…

…

…

Tratando de cumplir con lo que estaba pensando, Yuriy toma la navaja que Brian dejo en el suelo, y, ante la mirada asombrada de Kai, lentamente se corta las muñecas, dejando correr la fina sangre entre las corrientes de agua que se empezaban a formar por la lluvia…

-Yuriy… tu…

-yo… te amo… Kai… y… me voy contigo…

-…

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, se vieron por largo tiempo, hasta que sus ojos ya no pudieron mas…

…

…

…

sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse…

…

…

…

A cerrarse…

…

…

…

…

Lentamente… no querían dejar de verse…

…

…

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Yuriy poso sus labios en los del peliazul, el bajito solo cerro los ojos…

…

…

…

Lo abrazó…

…

…

¿Cómo era posible? Un par de chicos que apenas se conocían se habían enamorado a primera vista… suena ilógico, pero puede pasar… y eso les había ocurrido a Yuriy y a Kai…

…

…

…

…descubrieron que se amaban mutuamente…

…

…

…

Descubrieron que su amor llegaba mas alla de los limites… hasta el punto de estar juntos en la otra vida…

Si, ambos murieron, desde donde se vea esto fue algo muy triste…

…

…

Para ellos no fue asi…

…

…

Ambos volvieron a encontrarse…

…

…

En aquel lugar al que llaman "el otro mundo"

…

…

Se reunieron

…

…

Y no volvieron a separarse jamás

…

…

Nunca mas…

FIN::::::::::::::::

---------

Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias a todos y a todas los que leyeron el fic… espero y haya sido de su agrado… les repito, aun soy novata en esto de escribir yaoi, cuando me venga otra idea interesante la subiré aquí…

Y si… creo que notaron que estaba depre cuando escribi este final… buaaa jeje

Pero ya no XD aunque pensaba cambiar el final, mejor lo deje asi porque me gusto mucho…

Un amor fugaz que termina por ser eterno…. No les gusta?

:3

Un dato: seguramente habran notado que del capitulo 2 a este los títulos de los episodios están en ingles… pues es que son nombres de canciones que me gustan mucho… por si quieren escucharlas aquí les dejo los nombres y los artistas:

Stronger- Kanye West

Forgotten- Linkin Park

Nobodys Listening- Linkin Park

What I´ve Done-Linkin Park

Im With You-Avril Lavigne

También quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que me han llegado, muchas gracias!!

Cuídense!!

Athena Yabuki


End file.
